Twins work together
by jacquisup
Summary: Sequel to 'Twins get back together'. When they get back to school Harry, Matt and their friends are ready for the next year. While they work on getting the horcruxes they find a way to finish them. And Harry finds a way to try and end this war. Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

12/7/18-12/10/18

 **Bold-** Twin connection

 _Italic-_ Thoughts and parseltongue

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Matt were on the Hogwarts train. Harry had learned occlumency thanks to Remus a few weeks ago.

The four of them were sitting there talking about what will happen this year. When they stopped Harry used something he and Matt worked on all summer, their twin connection.

' **Hey Matt?'**

' **Yeah?'**

' **Any ideas for fighting out what to do with the horcruxes this year?'**

' **Not a clue. You?'**

' **Same here. We'll think of something though.'**

"Guys?" Ron said.

Then they snapped back to reality. "What?" they said together.

"I just said we were almost there." he said.

"Oh, thanks." Harry said. "What were you guys doing?" Hermione asked.

"We worked on our connection all summer. We haven't used it in years." Matt said.

"We got it taken care of a few weeks ago." Harry said.

Ron nodded. "I got what you mean. Fred and George use it a lot."

"I the last time we did that we were six." Matt said looking at Harry.

He nodded. "Yup. So we have a bit of trouble doing it right now."

They nodded and understood. Especially Ron.


	2. Chapter 2

Before they knew it they were sitting at the table waiting for the sorting to stop. When it was done they started to eat and check up on their other friends.

"I can see you got a new wand Neville?" Harry said smiling.

"Yeah, my gran was a little surprised when she saw it but wasn't mad at me." he said.

"Good, you should know what Mr. Olivander said right?" Matt said and nodded at Harry.

"The wand chooses the wizard." he said.

Everyone stared at the two of them.

"What was that about?" Dean asked.

"We lost our little connection when we were six. So we worked hard on all summer." Harry said.

"Oh god! Not a fresh batch of Fred and George!" Neville said.

"Calm down Nev, we never did that a lot. Only once in a while when we were board. We practiced that two though." Matt said.

"And besides, we aren't identical twins like those two." Harry said.

"Thank Merlin." Seamus said.

Everyone started laughing. After diner everyone went to their dorms and fell asleep.

The next day while they ate breakfast they were talking about their schedules. Then Professor McGonagall came over to them. She cleared her throat and everyone looked at her.

"Do you mind if I borrow Harry?" she asked.

"What did you do?" Seamus asked.

"What makes you think _I_ did anything? We maybe twins but we don't pull pranks!" he said while he stood up. When they got to her room he waited.

"So, what did you need Professor?"

"To ask you if you want to be Gryffindor quidditch captain." she said.

He stood there in shock. "Um, sure. But why me? I'm not a very good leader." She stared at him.

"Potter, you're one of the best leaders I've ever seen. Look at what you lead last year! You taught a group of fourth to seventh years."

He turned a little red. "Alright, I'll try. And considering we've won every quidditch cup since my first year I think we'll win again."

She smiled and nodded. Then they went back to the great hall.

"What did she want?" Ron asked.

"To makes me quidditch captain this year." Everyone stared at him wide eyed.

"You're kidding right?" Alicia said.

"No, I didn't think it was a good idea but she brought up our team last year and how I was good at that." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"She's right Harry, you really _are_ a good leader." Hermione said.

After breakfast they headed to class. While they were in potions Harry had surprised Snape that he had made it to NEWT. As usual he would stare at him for no reason. But after the accident with his and Voldemort's connection, Harry could recognize legilimancy in a heartbeat. So he would use some occlumency.

"Potter?"

"Yes Professor?" Harry said. Matt hadn't made it to NEWT this year.

"Can I have a word with you?"

"Sure, see you later Hermione." Only Hermione had made it to NEWT also. "What do you need Professor?"

"When did you learn occlumency?"

"Remus had learned a bit of it when he was younger, so he helped me over the summer. Actually, I'm as good as you at it." he said.

"I didn't know Remus knew it." Snape said.

"Yeah, I got it all set three weeks ago." he said.

"Well, I'm impressed Potter. I don't think the Dark Lord will try it again though. Maybe by accident like the beginning, but not on purpose."

After a few minutes Harry headed off to history.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a month and their first quidditch game. Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. When Madam Hooch tossed the quaffle and it started. Harry went around for any hints. He came up with an idea of pretending the snitch was there.

When she saw him Cho sped up. Then he went up and she went past him. A few minutes later he saw the real snitch. He sped up and caught it a few seconds later.

After he caught it everyone but cheered loudly. When they were out of the locker room Harry headed to his friends and brother.

"Hey Harry!" Ron said.

"Nice job bro." said Matt.

"Thanks. How did I do as captain?"

"Awesome! Better than Wood, I'll tell you that much."

Then the rest of the team came and heard them.

"They're right Harry, you're a lot better than him."

"Yeah, you don't make us get up at five and work for two hours like Wood." Alicia said.

"I didn't think it would be a good idea to do it on school days. That's why we do it Saturday and Sunday after lunch. And only for half an hour."

"A good idea to." Hermione said.

A few hours later it was dinner time. "That was a great game this afternoon." Dean said.

"Yeah, we got the best captain I've ever seen!" Seamus said.

"Seamus, this is our sixth year and Wood only finished last year." Harry said.

He turned right. "Oh, right. Sorry."

Everyone started laughing a little. A few hours later everyone went to bed. It was Saturday and a Hogsmead weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a month and their first quidditch game. Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. When Madam Hooch tossed the quaffle and it started. Harry went around for any hints. He came up with an idea of pretending the snitch was there.

When she saw him Cho sped up. Then he went up and she went past him. A few minutes later he saw the real snitch. He sped up and caught it a few seconds later.

After he caught it everyone but cheered loudly. When they were out of the locker room Harry headed to his friends and brother.

"Hey Harry!" Ron said.

"Nice job bro." said Matt.

"Thanks. How did I do as captain?"

"Awesome! Better than Wood, I'll tell you that much."

Then the rest of the team came and heard them.

"They're right Harry, you're a lot better than him."

"Yeah, you don't make us get up at five and work for two hours like Wood." Alicia said.

"I didn't think it would be a good idea to do it on school days. That's why we do it Saturday and Sunday after lunch. And only for half an hour."

"A good idea to." Hermione said.

A few hours later it was dinner time. "That was a great game this afternoon." Dean said.

"Yeah, we got the best captain I've ever seen!" Seamus said.

"Seamus, this is our sixth year and Wood only finished last year." Harry said.

He turned right. "Oh, right. Sorry."

Everyone started laughing a little. A few hours later everyone went to bed. It was Saturday and a Hogsmead weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

While they were walking around Hogsmead Harry had been thinking about asking Professor Snape to try and teach him legilimancy this year.

He had gotten it a bit last year during one of his lessons by accident. Throughout the summer he had been staying up thinking about it.

Matt noticed the familiar look.

' **You OK?'**

' **Yeah, just thinking about something.'**

' **About what?' 'If I learned occlumency last year and during the summer, should I ask Snape if he would teach me legilimancy.'**

' **Hmm, it might help you with Voldemort and your connection.'**

' **Good point. I'll ask him when we get back to school.'**

Then they got back to the real world. After grabbing some candy and visiting Fred and George they went back to school.

"I'm gonna go talk to Snape for a minute OK?" The other three nodded.

' **Good luck.'**

' **Thanks, I'll need it.'**

When he got to his quartershe knocked on the door. He opened the door and stared at him.

"Can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you could teach me legilimancy? I learnt occlumency last year and summer, I had been thinking about it all summer." he waited for an answer.

"Alright, I suppose it would help you a bit with your connection."

"Thanks."

"Tuesday and Thursday." He nodded and headed up to the common room.

' **He said yes! And that it would help me a bit with our connection.'**

' **That's awesome! Good luck!'**

When it was Tuesday he headed to Snape after dinner.

"Alright Potter, this is the opposite of occlumency. In these lessons you will be taught how to navigate to people's minds." He nodded and waited.

"Start out with the spell I used when I tried to teach you occlumency last year." He nodded again.

"Ready Professor?" He nodded.

"I'll make it light for you." Snape said.

"I'll try not to get any memories like I did accidentally last year."

He took out his wand and said, " _Legilimens_ _!_ "

Then he saw a bit of Snape with his mum. _"She's jealous." Snape said. "That's mean Severus." Lilly said looking at him._ After seeing a few memories he got out. He fell onto a chair.

"Impressive Potter. Even _I_ didn't get it this good in my life few lessons." Snape said rubbing his head for a second.

"I saw part of it last year but I tried to see good memories." Snape nodded.

An hour later he said it was done for the day. They would meet up Thursday.

"So, how'd it go?" Hermione asked.

"Pretty good actually. I saw a memory I saw last year. I'm trying to start out with good memories and my wand. He said I'm getting it quicker than he did."

Matt whistled. "Impressive. If you're as good as him in occlumency maybe you'll be as good as him with legilimancy to."

"Oh, I'm not sure about that."

"Come on mate, you're getting it quicker than Snape! You-know-who is really good to isn't he?" Ron said.

He nodded. "Yeah, pretty much the best at it there is now."

While they talked about what happened they were surprised at how good he was already. After a while they split up.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day he wrote to his parents and told them what he asked Snape to help him with.

 _Dear mum and dad,_

 _I was thinking about something all summer. After Remus had started teaching me occlumency. I was thinking about asking Professor Snape to teach me legilimancy this year. He agreed with me and said it might help me with our connection a bit more. To start with I use my wand. Don't worry mum, I look for good memories. It was the first lesson and he said himself I'm getting it quicker than he did himself. Which, in my opinion is impressive. I might be good at it in the future but I don't know if I'll be as good as him or Voldemort. But being sixteen and still have two years of Hogwarts you never know. That's about it, tell Remus and Sirius I said hi please. Harry._

He had Hedwig send it to his parents and Matt had his owl do the same thing. After that they headed to charms.

In Godric Hollow, James took off the letter and opened it.

"Hey Lilly, Remus, Sirius Harry sent us a letter telling us something I wasn't expecting.

"What is it Prongs?" Sirius asked.

He handed them the letter and read it out loud.

 _Dear mum and dad,_

 _I was thinking about something all summer. After Remus had started teaching me occlumency. I was thinking about asking Professor Snape to teach me legilimancy this year. He agreed with me and said it might help me with our connection a bit more. To start with I use my wand. Don't worry mum, I look for good memories. It was the first lesson and he said himself I'm getting it quicker than he did himself. Which, in my opinion is impressive. I might be good at it in the future but I don't know if I'll be as good as him or Voldemort. But being sixteen and still have two years of Hogwarts you never know. That's about it, tell Remus and Sirius I said hi please. Harry._

They shook their head. "Wow, who would've thought a sixteen year old would wanna learn something that hard." Sirius said.

James and Remus shook their head. "Who knows. But knowing his skills, he's gonna get it quicker than he thinks." James said.

"I think it's a good idea. You never know what can help you. Especially with this war going on again." Remus said.

So they replied to them and set Hedwig off.

Back at Hogwarts, "Thanks Hedwig!" He handed her a snack and rubbed her chin. Then he opened the letter a little nervous.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I have to agree with Severus, lessons on legilimancy could be helpful. But please be careful. I understand it was an accident last year but still be careful. Sirius and Remus say hello. Remus is saying it would help you with occlumency to. Just don't use it to much in the future. And hearing what you said about getting it so quickly I think you might be as good as one of them by the end of the year! Good luck and keep up the good work. Remus and Sirius say hello back. Mum and dad._

"Mum actually _agrees_ with me about the idea of learning legilimancy!" he said after he finished reading it.

"Wow, who would've thought she would agree with you." Matt said.

"Remus said it's a good idea to."

After a month of practice with both quidditch and legilimancy he was doing good. He had a game with Slytherin last week and won 125-275.

Snape said he was almost ready to try legilimancy without his wand. No one but Ron, Hermione, Matt and his family knew about these lessons.

No Professor knows, no students, no one.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a week until Christmas break and Harry was ready to try legilimancy without his wand now.

"Alright Potter, look deeply in my eyes. And then you should start. This part is hard in the beginning."

He nodded and focused on his eyes. He saw the day he got the job of potions. Like with his wand he tried to start out small.

After an hour he was done.

"I'll say it again, you're getting this quicker than me. To be honest, and don't get mad at me, but, I think you're going to have it as good as the Dark Lord by the end of the year."

Harry froze in shock. "Is it because of the horcrux in me?"

He shook his head. "No Potter, it's from skill and practice. Not the connection between you."

He sat down and shook his head. "I wasn't expecting this at all. But I'll use it the good way, I promise."

After that he went to the common room and did his homework.

Sure enough it was Christmas break. "Hi you two, ready to get home?" Remus asked.

They smiled and nodded. Only Sirius or Remus could take them places. But they never get to leave except for the train. Dumbledore was tempted to let them use the flew networks to get to and from school.

This war was worse than the first one. Especially since some people from the first war are either getting to old or don't want a repeat of the first one.

But everyone knew that with how hard Harry worked at school, had his friends and family to help him it will be fine in the end. When they got home Harry, Matt and Remus went to find the others.

"Hey guys. How you doing?" Sirius asked.

"We're doing good. I'm busy helping Harry the best I can just like Ron and Hermione."

"I'm doing pretty good to. Busy with class, quidditch practice and games and legilimancy lessons with Professor Snape." Harry said.

They can all tell he's a little tired after everything he's done. "Why don't you go take a nap Harry." Lilly said.

He nodded and headed up to his room. While he did that the others were talking about what's happening.

"I still don't know why he decided to ask Professor Snape to teach him legilimancy." Matt said shaking his head.

"No idea Prongslet." Sirius said.

"He just wants to get as good as he can for this war." Remus said.

"How do you know?" James asked in shock.

"He flewed me a few months ago when everyone was asleep. He said he wants to get it to end as soon as possible."

They went quiet for a few minutes. "After 11 years with the last one he wants to make three years the longest. So sometime during or after his school years."

Matt looked at the stares. "He never told me that. Outside or in our connection. And we talk about _everything_ again!"

"Well cubling, you're lucky he started telling you things." Remus said.

He nodded and frowned. An hour later Harry was back downstairs. A few hours later they were having dinner. Sirius and Remus were back home themselves.


	8. Chapter 8

It was Christmas and Sirius and Remus were there. While they had breakfast they listened to their parents and godparents talking. Sirius is Harry's and Remus is Matt's. They've seen them as uncles their entire life.

After breakfast they went and opened presents. Harry got a broom cleaning kit from Sirius. A few books about Defense Against the Dark Arts from Remus.

A yearly Weasly sweater and some candy from Hermione. Matt got a new sweater to.

From Sirius he got a new chess board. Everyone knew he was trying to beat Ron on a game.

From Remus he got almost the same thing as Harry but a year below him. Hermione gave him chocolate to.

Their parents got them both some things to keep them busy when their home from school. They got their parents a new watch for James, a bracelet with a Lilly on it.

Sirius a bone for him to snack on later. And Harry has been getting good at potions so he made three batches of wolfsbane for Remus. And extra candy since he loves chocolate.

They worked together to get the presents. Harry took care of the bracelet, bone and potion. Matt took care of the watch and the candy.

Sirius stared at the bone fighting the want for his bone. Remus was shocked at how much wolfsbane Harry made for him.

Lilly loved her bracelet and James loved his watch. Throughout the vacation Harry would read his books and play chess with Matt.

They both were doing the best they could to keep each other busy.

Before they knew it they were back in school. Harry brought the books he got with him. And almost their entire house was shocked at how much he read. But a few of his year friends knew he would sneak the bookworm part to night.

When he finally had legilimancy mastered he was as good at it as Voldemort himself. He hadn't told his friends or family yet because it had finished an hour ago. Snape had given him 50 points for mastering something that was beyond his year. When he got to the common room he saw who he was looking for.

"Come on guys, we're going to the Room of Requirements. I have something to tell you."

Matt, Ron and Hermione were confused but nodded. When they got there they sat down and waited.

"So, what is it you wanted to tell us?" Hermione asked.

He took a deep breath. "I mastered legilimancy at today's lesson." He was interrupted by the other three.

"That's great Harry!" said Hermione.

"Yeah mate, it usually takes _years_ to master things like that!" Ron said.

"Nice job! I knew you could do it!" Matt said smiling. Then they saw a look they were familiar with. Nervous hiding in him.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't finish what I was saying."

"Oh sorry." Ron said.

"So let's hear the rest." Matt said smiling.

"I have it done as good as Voldemort."

His friends and brother stared at him in shock. "You're kidding right?" Matt asked.

He shook his head. "But I swear not to use it like he does. Ever."

The other three smiled and knew he was right.

"What do you think mum, dad, Remus and Sirius are gonna say?"

"Hopefully they don't get mad at me or something." he said.

"Well, let's go spread the word to mum, dad, Remus and Sirius. Shall we?"

They nodded. So they headed to the common room.

 _Dear mum and dad,_

 _Well, Professor Snape said about two hours ago I mastered legilimancy. And as good as Voldemort. This is weird, I have occlumency as well as Professor Snape and legilimancy as well as Voldemort. The top of the both of them. One is my least favorite Professor and the other is my number one enemy. I promise to only use it if I need to. Well that's it, as usual tell Remus and Sirius I said hi. Harry._

He tied the letter to Hedwig and she headed to his house.

Back in Godric Hollows, "Hello Hedwig, got a letter from Harry for us?" Lilly said smiling.

Hedwig nodded and took out her leg. She untied it and opened it. While she read it she almost fell off her seat. "Lilly, you OK?" James asked. She handed him the letter with her hand shaking a little. Sirius and Remus read it with him.

 _Dear mum and dad,_

 _Well, Professor Snape said about two hours ago I mastered legilimancy. And as good as Voldemort. This is weird, I have occlumency as well as Professor Snape and legilimancy as well as Voldemort. The top of the both of them. One is my least favorite Professor and the other is my number one enemy. I promise to only use it if I need to. Well that's it, as usual tell Remus and Sirius I said hi. Harry._

The men froze to. "Oh Merlin, I wasn't expecting that. I can understand him as good at occlumency as Severus, but legilimancy as good as Voldemort?!" Remus said.

Throughout the time the Marauders had been apologizing to Snape about what they did to him in their school years.

He accepted their apology as Lilly accepted his apology when he called her a mudblood. They won't be friends like they once were but will still owl each other.

"Don't worry, he keeps a promise. He'll never use it like other people." Sirius said. The other three nodded in agreement.

Back at Hogwarts, Hedwig was coming towards him and landed in front of him. He smiled, took out the letter and gave her some bacon. He opened the letter and was a little nervous.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _That's great! We know that you will treat it the way you should. We're a little surprised that you have it done as well as Voldemort but proud at the same time. Keep up the good work with everything and be careful. Sirius and Remus say hello and are proud of you to. Mum and dad._

He sighed in relief after reading his letter _._ "They're not mad at me for being as good as Voldemort." Harry said smiling.

"Why would they be?" Matt asked.

"I don't know, you can never be to carful sometimes. Especially with mum!" They shivered after that.


	9. Chapter 9

It was Saturday morning and Harry and Matt were in the boys dormitory talking to each other with their connection to make it safer.

' **Any ideas for the horcruxes yet?'** Matt asked.

 **'Yeah, maybe if I use my connection I can get far enough to see his past.'** Harry said.

Matt thought for a second and smiled. **'That just might work! We can tell Dumbledore after diner.'**

' **Sounds good to me.'** he said.

After diner they all headed to the dorms. Everyone but Harry and Matt. They were going to Dumbledore's office.

"What's this year's password?" Matt asked.

"Chocolate frogs." Harry said.

Then the bird started moving and they hopped on. When they got there they knocked on the door together.

"Come in." Harry opened the door.

"Hello Professor." Harry said.

"Hello you two, lemon drop?" he asked.

 **'He** _ **loves**_ **lemon drops.'** Harry said.

' **You can say that again bro.'** Matt answered.

"No thank you." they said.

"I can see you two have been practicing your connection. And Remus owled me that you had learned occlumency Harry?" They nodded.

"We actually have an idea on how to find and figure out where, what his horcruxes are and how many." Harry said.

Dumbledore sat there shocked. "How?" he asked.

"His connection between the two of them. Maybe if Harry users legilimancy it can give him a hint. And the horcrux in himself." Matt said.

Dumbledore thought for a few minutes. "Do your parents know about this?"

"No, we were thinking about it on our way here and then I came up with an idea." Harry said.

"Why don't I owl your parents first and see what they think?" They nodded, said good night and headed to the dormitory.

It had been three weeks and the twins were called to Dumbledore's office. After lunch Harry and Matt didn't have any class so they headed to his office.

"Chocolate Frogs." Matt said.

When they got up to his office Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in." So he opened the door and stood in front of his desk.

"You wanted to see us Professor?" Matt said.

"Yes, please sit down." So they did as told and waited.

"I got an owl from your parents and they agreed with you two. But said to be careful." Dumbledore said.

"Alright sir. When do you want to get this done?" Harry asked.

"I saw your schedules for today and you don't have anything left so I thought we should do it now."

Harry nodded. "What did you need Matt for?"

"To help you when you can't do any more."

"Will do! You help me, so I'll help you." Matt said smiling.

"Now let's see what we can do."

He nodded and shut his eyes tightly focused on their connection to use legilimancy. He saw a ring in a shack. So he went a little stronger and saw a name on it. Gaunt Shack.

Then he sent it to Matt so he could focus on the connection.

"He said he saw a ring in Gaunt Shack." So he wrote it down.

He saw a locket in a room in Grimmauld Place.

"What would a locket be doing at Grimmauld Place?"

"So a locket in Grimmauld Place?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh, sorry Professor. Yes, Grimmauld Place."

Next was a cup in the Lastrange account in Gringotts.

"An account in Gringotts from the Lastrange. Sirius should be able to get it because he's the Black heir right?"

Harry nodded. They looked at him and he was struggling to focus now. "Harry? Why don't we call it a day from this?" Dumbledore said.

He opened his eyes and things started spinning around. He had a big headache and ready to pass out. Matt helped him stop spinning and stay on his seat.

"You OK?" He nodded, winced and rubbed his scar.

"Alright Harry, let's go to the common room and you can get some rest."

"Sounds good to me."

So they said goodbye to Dumbledore and went down to the common room.


	10. Chapter 10

When they got there they sat down and relaxed "This is going to take a while."

Matt nodded in agreement. "Yup, but we can do it."

After dinner they went to bed. Throughout the next few months Dumbledore said they could take a break from the horcruxes until after Easter.

As the time went on Gryffindor was winning most of the quidditch games and the team wasn't surprised how they were doing with Harry captain this year.

Sirius and Remus would come to a few games and tell Lilly and James how they're doing. After hearing about Harry being captain this year just like everyone else, they weren't surprised they were doing well.

Sure enough it was Easter break. When they got home Harry and Matt went to go unpack. When they got back downstairs they saw Sirius and Remus talking to their parents.

"Hi Sirius, hi Remus!" Harry said.

They smiled. "Hey you two. How ya doing?" Sirius asked.

"Good, Harry's been working hard at getting the team to win the quidditch cup for the sixth year in a row. He said he wants to get it all seven years we're there for McGonagall since it had been a while for them to win the cup."

"That's our Harry!" James said.

Then they started laughing a little while Harry bowed down. "Thank you, thank you. I try."

They started laughing harder. A few hours later they went to bed and relaxed. Easter went by just fine.

Harry's scar would bother him a little but not as bad as last time. He would use occlumency when he had to.


	11. Chapter 11

Sure enough they were back in school and at the beginning of April. They were going to focus on the other horcruxes. Like last time Harry sat down and focused on the connection.

"Ravenclaw's diadem in the Room of Requirements." Matt said.

"Himself. We found that out last Christmas."

Now it was the last horcrux and hard to focus on because his scar was burning. He shut his eyes tighter than before and focused the best he could.

"You're kidding me?" He shook his head.

"OK, the last one is Nagini, his snake."

When Harry got out of his mind he passed out.

"HARRY!" Matt yelled.

Then heard Fawkes chirping. "Oo, sorry Fawkes." he said trying to get his brother to come back.

' **Come on Harry, waky, waky!'**

He heard someone groaning. Harry slowly opened his eyes and saw him holding onto his back.

"My head." he muttered rubbing it.

"This feels like a repeat of when I was with Remus working on occlumency, maybe worse!"

"Well done Harry. Well done. We can get Sirius for two of them." Dumbledore said kneeling next to Harry.

"10 points to Gryffindor for all the hard work you did now and during the summer." They smiled.

Dumbledore flewed Sirius a few seconds later. "Hey Albus, did you need something?" Sirius asked.

"Yes actually, can I have Harry go to your place and then the Lastrange account in Gringotts for something very important?"

Sirius was confused but nodded. "Sure."

"Thank you."

Then Harry stood up, grabbed some flew powder and said, "GRIMMAULD PLACE!"

A few seconds later he walked out of the fire place. Then he looked for Sirius.

"Sirius?"

He heard footsteps and then saw him come in.

"Hey Harry, what do you need me to help you with?" Sirius said curious in his Marauder part.

"I need to find a locket in regulus' room and a cup in Bellatrix Lastrange's vault. And with you as the heir of Black you have the power to get it right?" He nodded.

"There are advantages of being in charge sometimes." So they headed to Regulus' room.

"So, what are you looking for?"

"A horcrux that Voldemort made. The connection we have gave me where they are and two of them I need your help with. I'm his accidental horcrux so that should make it a little easier to feel it."

Sirius went frozen in shock. Then snapped out of it and nodded. So they looked around the room and Harry's tried to feel it.

A few seconds later he heard something twitching under the bed. So he walked over to it and bent down.

"Got it!" Sirius looked up and smiled. "Alright, you head back to Dumbledore's office and I'll flew there when I get the next one."

Harry nodded and went back to his office. "Professor, I got the locket."

He put it on his desk. "Excellent Harry."

"Sirius is at Gringotts right now and will come when he gets it."

Then he thought of something. "How are we going to get rid of it?"

"The sword of Gryffindor. When you killed the basilisk you got venom in it which is what you need to destroy one."

A few minutes later Sirius appeared with the cup in his hand. "All yours kid, you to Albus, Matt." They smiled. Then looked at each other smiling.

"Tell mum," Matt started.

"Dad," Harry said next.

"And" Matt said.

"Remus" Harry said.

"We said hi please!" they finished together.

"Will do!" Then he left.

"So, you can go to Gaunt shack while we go to the Room of Requirements. Sound good Professor?" Harry asked.

"Sounds good. Good luck boys."

They nodded and headed to the Room of Requirements. When they got there the door opened and they went inside.

"Do you feel anything Harry?" A few seconds later he heard a twitching noise again.

"Come on."

They ran over to where he felt it. When they saw a box they looked at each other and nodded. Matt went over and opened it.

They saw it sitting there so they grabbed it and headed back to Dumbledore's office.


	12. Chapter 12

When they got there they put the diadem on the desk and waited for Dumbledore to come back.

"Any ideas for the snake?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, Snape has two snakes and is close to the Malfoy's. And I _know_ that's where he stays."

"I'm listening."

"What if we ask him if he could go visit them and talk Nagini into coming somewhere with them?"

"You can come up with great ideas, you know that?"

They laughed a little. A few seconds later Dumbledore appeared.

"Nice job boys." He put the ring down.

"We have an idea of what to do with the snake. But we'll need Professor Snape and his snakes for that." Matt said.

"Alright, I'll be back in a second. A few minutes later Snape and his two snakes appeared.

"Alright Potters, what exactly to need and why my snakes?" he asked.

"We have to get rid of Nagini, she's the seventh horcrux." Harry said.

"And Harry came up with an idea. " Matt said.

"Which is?" Snape asked.

"If you go visit Mrs. Malfoy you can get your snakes talk Nagini into coming somewhere with them."

He stood there in shock. "That just might work." He thought for a second.

"I could go visit her now. But you're going to have to talk to my snakes first Potter."

"Easy enough." ' _Hi.'_ he hissed.

' _Are you a ssspeaker?'_ one of them asked.

 _'Yesss, now can you help me with sssomething?'_

 _'What can we help the ssspeaker with?'_ the other one asked.

 _'You two know Nagini right?'_

 _'Yesss.'_ they said together.

 _'I need you to get her to go to, um,'_

"Where should she go?" he asked in human.

"Stick with here?"

"Yes." he answered.

Harry nodded and looked at the snakes. _'Back here.'_ he hissed.

 _'Alright.'_ they said together.

 _'Thankssss.'_

 _'You're welcome ssspeaker.'_

"It's fine with them Professor."

"Alright."


	13. Chapter 13

It had been three hours and Snape was back with his snakes and Nagini. While his two snakes kept her busy Harry picked up the sword. Then the other two snakes moved out of the way and before she could do anything he used the sword and cut her head. When she was gone Harry winced. He heard someone say his name. He looked up and saw Dumbledore looking at him.

"I'm fine, let's just get this done."

So they took care of the locket next.

' _Open.'_ He hissed and Dumbledore took the locket.

When he was done with that Harry was on the ground. He nodded and took care of the cup, diadem, the ring and all that was left was Harry himself.

He had a big headache now so Snape handed him a pain killing potion.

"We can take care of you Friday, alright?" he said.

Harry nodded. Then they went to the Gryffindor's dorm.

Before they knew it it was Friday. Harry and Snape were going to Malfoy Manor.

His parents, Remus, Sirius and Matt were in headmaster's room worried. Harry was doing it by himself. He looked at his family.

"Be careful Harry. You can do it." Matt said.

"Good luck cub." Remus said.

"Let's see a hero when you get home pup!" Sirius said.

"Be careful sweetie." Lilly said worried.

"You can do Harry." James said.

He turned towards Snape and nodded. Sure enough they were apperating to Malfoy Manor. Harry had put the invisibility cloak on after they got there.

Then Snape rang the doorbell and Narcissa opened the door.

"Hello Severus, how are you?" she asked smiling.

"Good, you?" he asked.

"Pretty good, quiet since Lucius had gone to Azkaban." she said while they walked in.

Harry told Snape he was going to find Voldemort. While he did that Snape kept Narcissa busy.

When he got to the sitting room he saw him sitting there looking like he's thinking.

"Severus, what brings you here?" Voldemort asked.

"I just decided to come check on Narcissa after what happened last year my lord." he said kneeling.

"Ah, you get along well." he said.

Harry was standing behind him and saw Snape nod.

"He's not alone Tom." Harry said taking off his cloak.

"Potter! How did you get here?" he asked.

"I was following Snape without him knowing because I want to get this war over."

"Very well, let's make this quick."

Harry stood there with his wand in his hand.

 _"AVADA KADEVERA!"_ Voldemort yelled.

 _"EXSPELLIARMUS!"_ Harry yelled back.

Then for the second time they got prior incantantum. While they got that Harry looked at Narcissa and mouthed, 'sorry'. Then he let his wand get off the spell and was hit by the killing curse.

Next thing he knew it he was looked like King's Cross station. He heard something and turned around. Then he saw the horcrux in him.

He stood there and thought for a few minutes. "If this war needs to end I need to finish it." he said and decided to finish him.

"My lord, are you alright?" Snape asked.

"Yes Severus, where is he?" he turned around and saw him laying there still.

'Is he really dead?' Snape thought.

Suddenly he saw Harry jump up at Voldemort and he was to shocked to move. His mind was gone.

Harry took out his wand and said something that would work.

 _"PRIOR INCANTANTUM!_ "

Sure enough he was gone, the war was done and had no chance of him coming back.

He sighed. "The second war is done and there won't be a third now."

Snape came over to him and surprisingly smiled. "I did the same thing my mum did, give myself in. Which means if he ever _were_ to come back no one would get hurt."

He walked over and grabbed his wand.

"I'm keeping this, to make sure no one can touch it."

He put it down on a table and used his own spell he made over the summer.

 _"RELUCTO MAXIMA!"_ he yelled.

"What on earth did you just do?" Narcissa asked.

"I made it myself over the summer. It's a spell where only people you trust can touch it. And the maxima is so that only you can touch it. Technically since our wands were brothers I have two wands." he said turning a little red.

Then he fixed up the room and was done.

"Well, let's get back to school and tell the headmaster about this war being over." Snape said.

They said good bye to Narcissa and apperated to Hogsmead.


	14. Chapter 14

When they got to Hogwarts they went to the headmaster's office and saw Sirius pacing, Remus, Dumbledore, Lilly, James, Matt, The Ministry and the Order.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

They all snapped out of it and saw Snape and Harry standing there smiling. Dumbledore noticed a second and familiar wand, Voldemort's.

"HARRY!" the Marauders, Lilly and Matt yelled running to him and giving him a hug.

"Hey guys. I did it, after two years this war is done. My job is done, hopefully I don't have anymore work to do beside school for a bit." he said sounding tired.

"Why don't you go to the hospital wing and get some rest?" Dumbledore said.

He nodded and looked at the minister. "I told you people he was back, now he's gone."

Then he headed downstairs. When he got there he went and laid down on his bed ready to pass out. He put the blankets on him, said good night to his parents, Matt, Sirius, Remus and fell asleep.

They say down next to him. "I'm so proud of him." Lilly whispered.

James nodded. "I'm really proud of him to."

Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office, "I can't believe he won. After only two years it's done." Fudge said.

"I know. He lost to a sixteen year old." Tonks said.

"How did he do it Severus?" McGonagall asked.

"Prior incantatom. They have the same cores. He gave himself in to take care of the horcrux in him." he said.

Everyone went quiet for a minute. "Well, let's get the Daily Prophet done now and get it over with." Dumbledore said.

Everyone else agreed. While they did that some people were confused about what was going on.

Sirius had Remus get Ron and Hermione and tell them what happened. After he told them everything he could they rushed to the hospital wing and saw him fast asleep.

"Is he OK?" Hermione asked worried.

"He's fine, don't worry." Remus said.

A few hours later Harry woke up and slowly sat up.

"Hi guys." he said still half asleep.

And then left Harry alone to get some more well deserved rest.

The next day the daily prophet appeared and everyone was glad it said what they had wanted since day one.

 _You-know-who gone for good!_

 _The second war is over thanks to Harry Potter for a second time in only fifteen years. And a little help from Matt. Since his first year at Hogwarts he's helped us a lot. We owe him lifelong dept for risking his life and saving us. 'His family and friends are very proud of him. I am.' Albus Dumbledore says. Now we can all finish school and our lives safely._

While they read the paper Harry was turning red. The rest of his friends were laughing at him for turning so red.

"Oh come on Harry, just say it. After what happened last year your fame got even bigger and will never change." Neville said.

"Especially now that last year we found out Dumbledore made a mistake." Ginny said. The rest of his house agreed.

"You should be used to it by now after a year Harry." Hermione said.

"Oh for god sake! I hate the fame. You guys can have it if you want. I'm not used to having fame. He is though." he said pointing to Matt.

They started laughing. "You'll get used to it." said Matt smiling.

As the year went on it was different than the beginning. Harry got more famous after killing Voldemort.

Gryffindor won the quidditch cup for the sixth year in a row and the house cup for the fourth time.

When they were done for the year it was going to be hard for him to get used to his new life without Voldemort and more fame. But he'll have his friends and family to help him.


End file.
